Bath Time
by seekerpeeker
Summary: Fluffy, wet, harmless embarressing fun. D/G


Disclaimer: I own nothing with regards to Harry Potter and the Harry Potter franchise. You can have it if you want. I will, however, be the owner of a new electric blue MINI Cooper S in October! Yippee!! Oh, and I do not claim to know how to write. I hate it actually, but I do love Draco and Ginny stories. Summary: D/G pairing, slight nudity, really just fluffy.  
  
Bath Time  
  
If you were a student at Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft and were looking for a luxurious washroom you would head to the second floor of the east wing, take a right, then a left, take another left, and clap three times in front of a portrait of a Mermaid. The Mermaid plays a two-fold purpose: one, to allow entrance to only those with the special privilege to do so and two, to make sure the bath was occupied by only person at a time. But at 4:30 AM one Saturday morning following a raging party the night before, the Mermaid made a mistake.  
  
Ooops.  
  
The tub here resembled something more closely to a swimming pool, but it was mostly too shallow for swimming so the powers that be decided to add a small toilet and allow only the best of the good boys and girls of Hogwarts access. The Prefects.  
  
Each day sixth year gryffindor prefect Ginny Weasley rose before the sun so that she could have the first and freshest bath available. Growing up with six boys taught her an early lesson in survival of the fittest. She also liked her bath time as it was about the only time she could be completely and utterly alone.  
  
In her sixth year now, Ginny was finally coming into her own. She had plenty friends, was doing well in school, and had several cute boys giving her goo-goo eyes. And the best thing of all was that her nosey, overheated, older brother Ron was finally leaving her alone about the boys! He hadn't even blinked when she had told him that she was going to Hogsmede with Aaron McQualm, a handsome Ravenclaw in her year. Guess he was too busy himself making goo-goo eyes at his girlfriend Head Girl Hermione Granger.  
  
Ginny walked into the bath, which was already running, and turned the taps to add lavender scented bubbles. Normally she had to wait 10 minutes for the tub to fill, but she guessed that the House elves figured out her routine and were just trying to be helpful. Even better; now she would have an entire 30 wonderful minutes to soak and forget her cares!  
  
After shedding her rumpled, oversized green T-shirt and deep blue cotton knickers onto the cold tiled floor, Ginny reached for her towel. While wrapping the warm whiteness around her to keep the chill air away until she was able to actually enter the steamy water, she noticed a neatly folded set of black silk pajamas in the corner of the room nearest to the adjacent loo. 'Wonder why those are there?' she thought to herself. 'Probably from the person who last used the bath yesterday evening.' However she would soon learn otherwise when around the corner a tall silver haired blond sauntered out. Luckily he had been tying his own towel around his waist at the same time so she was spared from seeing anything too revealing.  
  
Draco Malfoy, a seventh year slytherin and royal pain in the arse, stopped dead in his tracks once he spotted the half naked redhead. All he wanted was a little time alone away from pug faced Pansy Parkinson. Why couldn't he get some peace and quite!?! And why oh why did it have to be a Weasley to have barged in on him. Their families were sworn enemies and never did an encounter with one of their overly large brood turn out to be peaceful. "What the hell do you think you are doing here? This is my bath, now get your skinny butt out!"  
  
Of course the only thing Ginny could think of was how nice Malfoy's legs were. However she couldn't very well reply with that and so instead she decided to get angry. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? I have been taking my baths here at this time for the past three months! YOU get out!" She hadn't believed he would actually listen to her, after all he had been there first.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was here first", drawled the young man while walking towards the taps slowly, swaying his hips in a most unsettling manner. Bending down to stem the tide of Lavender bubbles and to turn the 'Old Spice' tap on, Draco had fully expected to find the feisty girl gone once he lifted his head, but to his surprise she was only walking over to the shallow pool! "Ahem, but I do not believe I have invited you to take a bath with me." Under his breath he added, "but if you insist." Eyebrow raised he then walked swiftly to the opposite side of the bath. She was now kiddy corner to him. She had to be bluffing.  
  
Ginny had been tentatively delving a small dainty foot into the now murky waters when she noticed that Draco was not going to go away. Pulling her foot from the now odd smelling water she looked over into his darkened grey eyes, and stated in a perfectly calm voice, "Leave now before I start screaming. I mean, who are the Professors going to believe, little 'ole innocent Ginny or the big baaad Draco Malfoy?" Batting her eyelashes while perfectly imitating the patented Malfoy smirk she then proceeded to sit at the edge of the small pool.  
  
Draco was impressed. Thoroughly annoyed, but impressed. 'She has some nerve. Perhaps those Gryffindors really are brave?' He would not have believed the youngest Weasley would have been able to stand up to him. And while only half dressed at that! Well, she hadn't won yet. "And how do you plan to get into the water without me seeing your," he paused to affect an all encompassing look of blatant appraisal and to waggle his eyebrows, "naughty bits?" Smirking he knew he had her now; the raging blush sort of gave her away.  
  
Ginny's eyes were bugging out of her head and her mouth took on the shape of a small, wet, pink 'O'. Ginny was mortified, but more than being embarrassed she was angry as hell. The shear nerve of this wanker! Admittedly, she had not thought that far ahead when she first sat next to the water, but what she did next surprised the both of them. Without taking her eyes away from the attractive boy across from her she snapped her towel so that her back was completely bare, but her front was still concealed. With raised eyebrows and making sure her towel kept up with her she slowly entered the pool. Ginny Weasley did not back down when it came to her bath time!  
  
He was now more then impressed. He was also slightly aroused. That wasn't part of the plan. Not that he had a plan. Thinking quickly as his towel really wasn't that large and was quickly getting smaller, he mirrored the petite girl's actions from the other side of the bath. If that was how she wanted to play, fine with him!  
  
Ginny was finding it more and more difficult to keep her jaw from unhinging. He was getting into the bath with her! She was seconds away from taking a bath with her family's worse enemy! Ron would kill them if he ever found out. Perhaps if she hexed him. But one couldn't hex a person if they didn't have their wand. Bloody Hell!! She had not thought to bring her wand with her to the bath and thus she was on her own. Perhaps if she.  
  
Too late.  
  
A smirking Draco had just unclasped his towel and while holding it a half foot in front of him he sunk into the pool's murky depths. Tossing the towel a few feet away with a careless snap of the wrist he leaned back against the cool white tile and settled down for the long haul. Perhaps if he closed his eyes his problem would go away. Or the littlest Weasley at least.  
  
Fifteen minutes passed before he dared to open his right eye. Still there. Shoot. Except now instead of pouting her pretty pink lips the girl's right leg was lathered in a rich creamy foam and being held shakily over the water in front of her. To make matters worse, at the moment he'd opened his eye, she had her lithe arms raised in order to pin her long wavy tresses up upon her head causing her swollen breasts to be pushed up dangerously close to the surface. He quickly shut the eye and thought of Hagrid in a pink tutu, Hagrid in a pink tutu.  
  
It took some time for Ginny to get acclimated to being in the same room as Malfoy, let alone naked in the large bath with him, but after fifteen minutes or so she decided that she would just have to suck it up and go on with the original plan. She hadn't shaved her legs in days and although she had fine light colored hair she was beginning to feel like a Yetti. Thus, she began to slather her favorite pear scented shaving lubricant over her long slender legs.  
  
It was no particularly easy feat trying to balance her leg in mid air while not washing away the suds and being mindful of how much of her upper and lower trunk was covered. The awkwardness of the positioning was creating a bit of splashing. Sure, Malfoy's eyes were closed at the moment, but they could fly open any minute now. She had to be careful.  
  
"You are not a mermaid. Quit your splashing," came the Slytherin's low silky voice from across the bath.  
  
She nearly jumped out of the water at the sound as he had been quite for so long. Not that she had forgotten that he was there. One didn't forget when she was taking a bath with a man who had the body of an Adonis. Not that she had noticed his body in any way. Well, except for the legs earlier on, and his chest, and. Okay, she had noticed.  
  
"I am working over here so if you don't mind I would appreciate it if you would keep your trap shut. We wouldn't want me to start bleeding now would we?" Since the bath was used frequently there had been put a cleaning spell on it so that all impurities were caught and filtered from the water as soon as they entered, otherwise Draco may have really freaked out at the young woman's announcement. Instead he merely yawed.  
  
"Did you need some help, because I would be happy to hold your leg up for you? Perhaps if you slung it over my shoulder.," he murmured without opening his eyes. And thank Merlin for that. If she were to look into those gray depths she might never had been able to pull out again.  
  
Virginia shook herself out of her reprieve, snorted and hastily turned her back to the bathing beauty. Lifting her leg to rest on the edge of the bath she silently wondered why she hadn't thought of this, or Malfoy's suggestion, sooner. Then she remembered that she wasn't a perverted teenage boy.  
  
Her new position was still a bit awkward and she was forced to rise out of the water at times in order to adequately reach her ankles. During these times the best Malfoy was going to see was her nude back and if he were really lucky, a glimpse of the outline of a breast.  
  
In order to calm her already overly jittery nerves and steady her hands, Ginny began to hum softly to herself. Normally she would have sung out loud at the top of her lungs, but she decided to hold back on account of her audience.  
  
Upon hearing a woman's soft melodious voice Draco's eyes had snapped open. He had in fact decided to keep his eyes open the moment he learned there was a Weasley wielding a razor blade in the vicinity, but disregarded it the moment he laid eyes on the girl's long glistening back. He would rather have had his throat sliced than turned on by a Weasley. At the sound of her voice however he decided he was not going to be able to completely relax anyhow, and that no one would ever know, so instead he watched her silently as she slowly stroked the sharp utensil over her lightly freckled legs. After what seemed an eternity she finished with a lusty sigh. It was more likely a sigh of relief that she no longer looked or felt like an orangutan, but he wasn't really paying that much attention to her voice at the moment.  
  
He guessed that she must have forgotten him for a second because her next move was to flip backwards into the pool, completely immersing herself in the water. It was only a millisecond, but Draco could have sworn he glimpsed a pair of dusky red nipples before she was lost to the murky depths of their shared prison.  
  
The redhead emerged from the water a half minute afterward a mere meter from the now slack jawed blonde bather. Ginny was fully aware of what she was doing but could not resist the urge to tease such a tasty looking brat. She had known he'd been watching her covertly under his long eyelashes and wanted to do something to truly shake that cool exterior of his. Besides, she still had to wash her hair and couldn't very well do so until she wet it. That however could wait a moment longer.  
  
Sinking down into the water so that only her head was visible, Ginny slowly made her way over to Draco in order to tip his jaw shut with her forefinger. What he did next however nearly caused her to lose her footing and drown.  
  
Instead of just sitting there and taking it like the good little boy he wasn't, Draco lowered his head, slipped her finger into his mouth and started suckling it in a slow and seductive manner. And it might have been seductive had she not gone under and come back up spluttering like mad!  
  
Out of embarrassment, shock and confusion, Ginny's first instinct was to rear her hand back and slap the smirking boy's face. Hard. The sound reverberated through the tiled bath for 3 full seconds. Ginny thought that her eyes were as wide as they could have possibly gotten, but they widen even further at Draco's response. He was laughing hysterically! She supposed it was better than trying to kill her.  
  
Quickly swimming to what she now thought of as her side of the pool Ginny continued to stare at the laughing boy. She didn't understand his laughter, nor why he had been teasing her a few moments before, but she supposed that she probably deserved it as she had teased him first, a dangerous thing she was coming to realize. Studying his smiling profile she was beginning to realize just how handsome Draco was. And how naked he was. And how he was no less than 10 feet from her. And how warm it was in this room. Shaking her head vigorously in hopes of clearing her foggy thoughts she briefly thought about muttering an apology, but instead decided on quickly washing her hair and getting the hell out of there. Breaking her gaze away from the quieting boy she proceeded to vigorously cleanse herself.  
  
Draco didn't know why he was laughing, but he felt that it had to be better than grabbing the small Gryffindor and snogging her senseless. He had been doing nothing but soaking in this tub for 25 minutes or so and his body and mind were turning into prunes. Normally he would have been out of a bath in under 15 minutes but with the girl here he wasn't sure how to make his escape. Or if he wanted to. The fact was that before she had slapped him, and perhaps even during that, he had been enjoying himself. Her soft humming was soporific and he felt himself completely relaxing for the moment. He would have imagined taking a bath with a woman he wasn't sleeping with, and a family enemy at that, to have been decidedly more awkward than was proving to be.  
  
After calming considerably Draco reclined back into his former lounging position. He wasn't prone to hitting girls, no matter how much they might need it. He probably had deserved it anyway though he still could not believe the chutzpa of this little chit. As if she could tease him, the king of teases, and get off scotch-free? He didn't think so! However, there was nothing he could do about the situation at the moment but hope she would finish soon and leave first allowing him a final glimpse of her slender body. The girl was now washing her red hair as if she had sticky slug juice in it.  
  
"If you don't lighten up you'll rub your scalp off," Draco noted her frantic movements with a mischievous glint in his grey blue eyes. Served her right. She was now looking more frazzled than he was feeling.  
  
Ginny knew she would not be able to stay in the tub forever, but that did not mean she knew how to get out of the tub without Malfoy ogling her. She had already washed her hair for 3 minutes past the norm, shaved her legs and underarms in both directions, and rubbed the rest of her body down until it shone red. She did not know how much longer she would be able to stall. And worse yet the water was beginning to chill. After 5 more minutes of a most intensely awkward time Ginny finally just gave up. Any longer and they would be discovered. Besides, surely he would not tell anyone about their close encounter of the naked kind as he would be just as embarrassed as she. That is if Malfoy's could feel anything akin to embarrassment.  
  
As a last ditch desperate attempt Ginny suddenly shrieked and pointed at the door that led to the entrance of the bath, feigning shock and horror at being walked-in on while bathing. Surprisingly it worked! As Malfoy turned his head Ginny leapt from the bath and dived atop and around her slightly wet towel. Dignified? Decidedly not, but at this point she did not care. She had a Quidditch practice and was damned if he was going to cause her to lose precious practice time and possible house points. By the time his head had snapped back to the forward facing position Ginny had nearly covered all her exposed "naughty" areas. She nearly laughed out loud at the look of disappointment and shame at being so easily tricked that crossed his face.  
  
Ginny slowly raised herself from the floor so that she was as covered as she was going to be and quickly realized she now had the upper hand. If it weren't for the time restraints she would have watched him squirm in the bathe while she dressed behind the toilet partition and made her escape. Instead she decided to get her revenge at having been put in such an awkward position by stealing his silky bedclothes and leaving him at the mercy of whomever the next prefect would be to use the room.  
  
Laughing she was nearly out the door when she heard Malfoy drawl, "4:30 AM tomorrow then?" in his signature nonchalant and disgustingly cool manner.  
  
"Whatever," she replied, but could not stop the smile from creeping onto her face.  
  
The Mermaid merely giggled and feigned sleep once more. 


End file.
